Mario's Friday the Thirteenth Day
by Mario013
Summary: What will happen to Mario on Friday the 13th? Read and find out. WARNING: Crossover!


**This is my special FanFiction story that I am writing on July 13, 2012. Or, in this case, **_**FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH!**_

_**MMMUUUHHAA-HHAA-HHAA!**_

_Mario's Friday the Thirteenth freaky party._

_By Mario013_

_"Jingle bells, Mario smells, Yoshi laid an egg! Zelda thinks that Toon Link stinks, and Mr. Game and Watch says 'BEEP BEEP!'" _sang Luigi while he put up the decorations in Peach's castle.

"Luigi!" said Mario,"It's not even-a Chistmas yet, and you're-a singing about it?"

"Well, I just like it!"

"Nevermind. Peach will-a be here soon-a, so let's-a hurry with these-a decorations."

**Two hours later...**

_*DING DONG*_

"Oh, NO!" yelled Luigi,"She's here!"

"No, you worried ravololi! That's only the party guest-a," explained Mario,"Donkey Kong, would you-a mind opening the door?"

"Of course I do!"said DK, and he ran over to the door and opened it. In came in Link, Princess Zelda and Toon Link (Link's cartoonish looking young brother). Then Fox McCloud and Krystal came in along with Falco Lombardi and Katt Monroe following behing them. Finally Kid Icarus Pit, Samus Aran, Captain Falcon, Megaman, Kirby, and Watch, Yoshi, Marth, Pac-Man, Lucario, Jigglypuff and Pikachu came in.

"Hello, everyone!"said Mario,"Welcome to Princess Peach's party. Peach will-a be here soon, so let's-a-"

_*DING DONG*_

"Now who could-a be that?" Mario asked himself. He then went over to the door and opened it.

"Is this Peach's Castle Party?" asked a tall, muscular man with greek-like armor on him and a red cape. He also had a medium-sized hammer. It was the God of Thunder, Thor.

Mario slammed the door, then after a moment re-opened it, only to see Thor still standing there.

"Mario, let him in,"said Luigi,"I invited him!"

"Oh, alright-a"

Thor then came in Peach's castle as Mario said,"Now, without-a futher interruptions, let's-a-"

_*DING DONG*_

"Who is it-a this time?

As Mario opened the door again Mr. Game and Watch played the Pirates of the Caribbean theme song on Peach's piano. Why? There, standing in the doorway, was Captain Jack Sparow!

"Let me a guess: Luigi invited you too?" asked Mario.

"Yes, he did," said Jack,"Now, where's the rum?"

"Um, this castle is K-rated,"said Zelda.

"Oops, I forgot."

As Jack came in Mario closed the door and said,"Now without furth-"

_*DING DONG*_

Mario moaned as he once again opened the door.

"Luke,"said Darth Vader,"I am your father!"

"Sorry, Star Wars guy," said Mario,"But-a you got the-a wrong guy!"

Mario slammed the door closed, locked it, threw the key away, got some small plyers and cut the wires to the door bell and then said "NOW WITHOUT-"

*_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!*_

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" sceamed Mario through gritted teeth.

"Aw, come on, Mario!"said Luigi,"It's the last guest!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR- wait, the last guest?"asked Mario,"It must be-a Peach!

Mario then grabbed the lock and broke it off (don't ask how) and opened the doors and puckered up his lips waiting to be kissed by Peach. He stood there for a moment, then opened his eyes to see-

**GODZILLA!**

"Oh, mamma mai!" yelled Mario.

"Yes he's the last guest!"said Luigi.

The next three hours was torturous to Mario.

Thor, Jack and Link started a dueling contest.

Pit and Toon Link played hockey in the living room.

Zelda and Samus chatted, and chatted, _and _chatted.

Godzilla decided to take a nap in the Grand Ball Room.

Fox and Falco started a wrestling contest with Katt and Krystal watching in the dining room.

Pac-Man and Yoshi started an eating contest.

Wigglytuff kept telling Jigglypuff that he would desting him.

Mario watch the other characters do something stupid.

Luigi played Dance Central on Peach's X-Box 360 with Kinect (that's just wrong).

_At the Pentagon..._

"Sir, we have found Godzilla!"said a Pentagon Agent.

"That's great news!"said the Pentagon Captain,"Send a nucular bomb to his location so he can be blown to smitherines!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Hey, Mario, what's up?"asked Fox.

"The ceiling fan."answered Mario.

"Ha, that's, uh, funny."

"So, who won the fight?"

"Oh, Falco did."

"Hey, doug!"said Falco.

"What are you doing?"asked Mario.

"Just chillin', doug."

Suddenly Sonic came in yelling,"Didsomebodysaychilidog (Did somebody say chili dog?) ?"

"Acually, Sonic," said Falco,"I have a knock-knock joke for you!"

"Here it comes,"said Fox to Mario.

"Okay, knock knock!"

"Who'sthere? (Who's there?)"

"Interrupting a falcon."

"Interruptingafalcon-"

"PPPPAAAAUUUUNNNNCCCCHHHH!"yelled Captain Falcon, punching Sonic out of the castle.

"Hey, everbody, guess what?"said Luigi, bringing in something very large in the room,"I bumped my butt on something while dancing that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere!"

"That's nice...LUIGI!"yelled Mario,"Don't you know that's a_** NUCULAR BOMB!**_"

"Aah!" Luigi then dropped the bomb, yet nothing happenned.

"Whew,"said Mario,"At least it didn't-"

Suddenly Godzilla came in and accidently stepped on the bomb.

_**KKKKKKAAAAAABBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

_Five minutes later..._

_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

Mario opened the door and saw an angry Princess Peach.

"Mario,"said Peach through gritted teeth,"What happenned to my castle?"

"I got-a three words for you, Peach: friday, the, thirteenth."

THE END...

MAYBE.

"I will DESTROY YOU!" yelled Wigglytuff,"just as soon as I find a light switch...aw, here it is."

As Wigglytuff turned on the light, he saw a guy in a hockey mask!

"OH NO, PLEASE, JASON, NO! _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Wigglytuff ran through a wall, leaving a Wigglytuff-shaped hole in the wall.

"Acually," said the masked man as he took off the mask,"I'm Toon Link."


End file.
